


Forever and a Day

by rainbowdracula



Series: Anima [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This is honestly just marshmallows and sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: Matt and Peter go out to celebrate their anniversary. Things do not go as planned.This can be read independently of the rest of the series.





	Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission piece.

Matt woke up first.

Peter was a little ball beside him, warm and soft, and when Matt kissed his shoulder he made a grumbling noise. Matt laughed and murmured, “It’s time to get up, sweetheart.”

“No,” Peter mumbled. “It’s our anniversary. National holiday.”

Matt got out of bed and started getting ready while Peter made protesting noises under the covers. He was tying his tie finally heard Peter stumble out from the bed; he was drinking his morning coffee and listening to the news when Peter came into the kitchen. He tucked himself under Matt’s chin and stole his coffee.

“Tonight we’re romantic,” Peter said. “We’re going to eat at a nice restaurant and go to the art gallery and fake being a normal couple.”

“Mhm,” Matt said, kissing the top of Peter’s head. “You’ve got to get going. Stark Industries will burn to the ground without you.”

“Damn straight,” Peter said. He kissed Matt before disentangling himself from Matt and heading out the door. “Love you!”

“Love you too,” Matt said, and got his things together to head to work himself.

Four years with Peter, and it felt like no time had passed at all. Matt had a skip in his step when he got to his office, thinking of the dinner at the fancy French restaurant, the photography show he was sure Peter was going to love, and then afterwards…

Matt blew through his work in record time and said goodbye to Foggy and Karen before rushing home. Peter wasn’t there yet, giving Matt some time to decide on a suit and put on one of his more expensive colognes. When Peter came home, he ended up with an armful of excited brunet.

“You smell good,” Peter said. Matt kissed his forehead.

“Get dressed,” Matt said. “We don’t want to miss the reservation.”

Peter grumbled but did so, and they were out the door to the restaurant arm-in-arm. It was one of a thousand boutique deals, taking advantage of cheap Hell’s Kitchen real estate, and it promised ‘an intimate experience and neo-classical French cuisine.‘ The reservations were always out the door, but Peter managed to snag a table. Matt suspected Stark influence – he still felt guilty about dragging Peter into the Avengers drama in Germany.

They rounded the corner, and Matt heard angry voices. Peter made a questioning noise. “What’s going on?”

“There’s a big crowd gathered outside the door,” Peter answered. “They seem very angry.”

They got closer to the door, and Peter said, “There’s a piece of paper on the door from the…Health Department? Oh my God, it got closed for health code violations!”

Matt couldn’t help it – he burst out laughing. “Seriously? Were they recreating _Ratatoutille?_ ”

“I can’t believe this,” Peter said. “I’m going to yell at Stark.”

“We were just going to make fun of it the whole time,” Matt pointed out, offering his arm for Peter to take again. “Come on, darling, we can get take-out after the gallery.”

Peter took Matt’s arm and leaned his head against Matt’s shoulder. “But I wanted to be all cute and romantic.”

“Eating take-out can be romantic,” Matt assured. “But we could go to Enzo’s if you still want to go out.”

Peter hummed. The air was brisk and cool, but Peter was very warm against his side; Matt rested his cheek against Peter’s hair. He smelled so wonderful, reminding Matt of long mornings in bed and warm nights wrapped up in each other. Matt’s heart singed, and he could help but nuzzle the crown of Peter’s head, which made Peter laugh.

“Matt,” Peter playfully protested. “Stop it! That tickles!”

“Stop being cute and I’ll stop,” Matt said, smiling widely. There was a weird, mechanical screeching – was a bus having troubles? Matt put it on the back burner, as the gallery was approaching…

A robot skidded down the road, kicking up asphalt and pavement, and it was followed by the sound of Iron Man’s suit.

“Motherfucker,” Matt hissed.

“It’s the whole damn crew,” Peter said. “And a lot of robots…”

Peter sighed deeply, and Matt knew exactly why. “Oh, that robot just landed in front of the gallery.”

“I know what you’re thinking,” Matt said. Peter shoved him.

“Stop knowing me so well,” Peter said.

A few minutes later, Captain America was thrown down the street, only to be stopped by a net of webbing stretched between two buildings. Daredevil flipped off a building on to a robot, punching out its electronics and making it fall to the ground. Spider-Man followed him with similar aplomb, joining the Avengers in the fight.

“Hey guys!” Iron Man called out. “Glad you could join us. Sorry for crashing Hell’s Kitchen.”

“You should be apologizing for crashing date night,” Daredevil grunted, punching the robot’s optic eye.

“It’s our anniversary,” Spider-Man added.

“Congratulations!” Thor boomed. “What better way to celebrate the relationship between two great warriors than fighting a threat together!”

“Really, glad it’s working out for you guys,” Captain America chimed in.

“Can we focus on the robots?” Black Widow asked.

With Spider-Man and Daredevil’s help, the robots went down easily, but the Kitchen was wrecked. The reporters were gathering, and Spider-Man and Daredevil quickly left before they got roped into an interview. They climbed up to a rooftop, and Spider-Man leaned heavily against Daredevil, exhausted. Daredevil tucked him under his chin.

“Do you want Indian?” Daredevil asked. Spider-Man nodded.

The cashier at the restaurant didn’t even blink at Daredevil and Spider-Man rolling into the little shop and ordering take-out. The only other patron was straight up staring, but they were too tired to care. They got their food and took back to the rooftops to the apartment. They burst in, stumbling down to the couch and discarding their costumes along the way.

Matt and Peter fell into an exhausted heap in their underwear, turning on the TV to some stupid  reality TV show and shoveling Indian food into their mouths. They were silent for a long time, barely registering the TV and the food, Peter laying on Matt’s chest and Matt scratching Peter’s scalp. They did this until the food was gone, cartons left on the floor. Peter turned so his face was pressed into Matt’s chest.

“I cannot believe this,” Peter mumbled. “One time we tried being all cute and romantic it immediately goes tits up.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to see that gallery exhibit,” Matt said. “I’ll get someone to reimburse us.”

“Stark,” Peter muttered darkly. “This is all his fault.”

“And I can’t believe the restaurant,” Matt continued. “What do you have to do to get shut down by the Health Department in this city?”

Peter shifted, propping his head to look at Matt’s face, and said, “You should break in and get to the bottom of this. This is the true mystery of this neighborhood.”

“I can’t sleep so long as it goes unsolved,” Matt said. He stroked Peter’s hair, frowning. “I wish I could’ve made tonight special. You deserve it.”

“You too,” Peter said. “Wanted to make our anniversary…I don’t know. Special? Important?”

Matt kissed Peter’s forehead. Peter pouted and said, “But I don’t know why I expected anything different, considering our luck. It’s like the universe knew we were planning something and decided to take a pee on it.”

Matt rolled them over on to their sides, facing each other, legs tangled together and noses rubbing. “At least we were together today. That’s good enough for me.”

Peter smiled and laughed, kissing Matt on the mouth. “You’re such a big sap, Matt. I can’t believe you manage to keep all that sugar under wraps, big guy.”

“You love it,” Matt said.

“I love you,” Peter said. “Even if our anniversary didn’t go as planned.”

Matt tucked Peter’s hair behind his ear, and said, “I was going to wait, but fuck it.”

He got up off the couch, finding his way to his costume. Peter sat up to watch him, head tilted in confusion. Matt pulled something out of his belt before coming back over to Peter, and kneeling down on one knee in front of him.

“I know we just ate take-out in our underwear, but I figure if you love me here you’d love me anywhere,” Matt said, and revealed a small velvet box. Peter gasped as Matt opened it to reveal a simple but flawless platinum band. “Will you marry me?”

Tears bubbled up in Peter’s eyes and he replied, “Yes!”

Matt slipped the ring on Peter’s finger and Peter flung himself into Matt’s arms, falling to the floor all wrapped up in each other. Peter kept kissing Matt’s face, making Matt laugh and laugh, and Matt hugged Peter close to him, relishing his soft warm skin and rich familiar smell. No matter what happened, those things remained the same.

“I’m so happy,” Peter said. “You make me so happy.”

“You make me happy, too,” Matt said. “I’m lucking to have found you.”

Peter kissed his name, printed across Matt’s wrist. “Not luck. _Destiny._ ”

Matt drew Peter into a deep, hot kiss right there on the floor, keeping him close and tight. He wanted to be as close to Peter as possible, melting down into one perfect being for a brief shining moment. Matt shifted, standing up with Peter in his arms and carried him into their bedroom, laying out on their bed so the soft blankets swallowed him up. Matt joined him in a shower of kisses, drawing the covers over them so they were warm and hidden from the rest of the world.

“Matt,” Peter murmured. Matt nuzzled Peter’s cheek, Peter’s hands stroking his shoulders and hair, legs wrapping around Matt’s waist. Matt kissed Peter’s neck, down his sternum, and showered attentions on his hips, making Peter squirm and laugh. “Stop it, that tickles!”

“No,” Matt answered, hoisting Peter’s legs up to kiss his pale, soft inner thighs, a secret place only Matt knew. “Only if you stop being cute.”

“Unfair,” Peter whined. “You’re so cruel. You can’t be mean to me anymore, I’m your fiancé.”

“Oh?” Matt asked, rubbing his five ‘o clock shadow against Peter’s leg. “I thought I had to stop being mean to you when we’re husbands. Until then I’m going to be quite the taskmaster.”

Matt took Peter’s half-hard cock into his mouth, and Peter tossed his head back with a low groan. Peter sunk his fingers into Matt’s hair, sighing and moaning as Matt sucked him. Peter sunk his nails into the back of Matt’s neck, leaving little crescents in his skin. “ _Matt_ …”

Matt pulled away, kissing Peter’s inner thighs again before kissing him even lower. Peter moaned, the air under the blanket sweltering hot, and Matt teased even more noises out of him with his talented tongue. Peter squeezed his thighs tight around Matt’s head, gasping and groaning in pleasure.

“Stop teasing,” Peter demanded. Matt pulled away, kissing back up his body, and Peter nipped at his neck and reached down to grip his cock. Matt thrust his arm outside the blanket into the shockingly cold air, groping around blindly for the lube. When he found it, he immediately retreated back into the warmth of the blanket.

“I’m teasing you?” Matt growled, slicking his fingers. He pressed one into Peter, long and slow. “You’re nothing but a damn tease. No matter how much time we spend together, I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

Peter panted. “You haven’t seen yourself, wandering around shirtless. I can’t believe you haven’t caused a traffic accident or something with the way people look at you.”

Matt bit Peter’s ear. “They can look all they want, I’m all yours and no one else’s, my beloved.”

One finger became two, and Matt mercilessly began to massage Peter’s prostate. Peter kicked his feet out and tossed his head back with a harsh exhale. Matt knew exactly how to play Peter like a fiddle, so he was moaning and crying out Matt’s name, cursing and praising him in equal measure. Matt slid in the third finger and Peter hissed, scratching up Matt’s back with his nails.

“Matt,” Peter whined. “ _Please._ ”

“Please what?” Matt asked, teasing his pinky against the rim. “Use your words, Peter.”

“Jerk,” Peter huffed. “Please, I want you.”

“You have me,” Matt assured. Peter thumped the heel of his hand against Matt’s shoulder. “You want more of me?”

“Yes!” Peter yelled. Matt withdrew his fingers and pushed Peter’s thighs to his chest as Matt entered Peter with agonizing slowness. Peter moaned low, hands flopping beside his head. Matt moved gently, rocking his hips so Peter could adjust, but Peter was immediately rolling his hips against Matt’s. So Matt leaned down, bracing his forearms against the mattress, Peter’s legs over his shoulders, and began to thrust in earnest.

Peter surrendered to the feeling of Matt in him and all around him, their foreheads pressed together and mouths sharing breath. Peter traced his hand down his body to grip his cock, stroking himself and falling into pleasure. Matt’s thrust got more and more forceful, deep and growling noises rumbling from his chest.

“Matt, I’m gonna—“ Peter panted, and with a loud cry, he whited out. Peter clenched down and that was enough to set Matt off. They collapsed in a heap of sweaty limbs and heaving chests, relishing the closeness.

After a few minutes, Peter started giggling. Matt mouthed at the corner of Peter’s jaw.

“What’s so funny?” Matt asked.

“We’re getting _married,_ ” Peter replied, and kissed Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> Head over to rainbowdracula.tumblr.com to find more of my work and ways of supporting me! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
